One way or another
by Light Winchester
Summary: Su pesadilla se inició el primer día del año, o quizá, el día en que nació. [#Prompt: "You re born into a society where relationships are decided by a seer. When your turn comes, you aren t given a partner."]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Bungo stray dogs no pertenece, es propiedad de Kafka Asagiri.

 **Advertencias:** Posibles errores ortográficos y OOC.

 **Notas de Autora:** Este drabble y los drabbles siguientes, son el resultado de una prompt que me fue dada por **Kira Blake** : "You´re born into a society where relationships are decided by a seer. When your turn comes, you aren´t given a partner."

* * *

 **One way or another.**

Soukoku.

.

.

Su pesadilla se inició el primer día del año, o quizá, el día en que nació.

En una sociedad donde el día de tu nacimiento, no es más que el inicio de una cuenta regresiva que decidirá tu futuro, ser privado del mismo, no solo determina el fin de tus días, sino también el desperdicio de la preparación de una vida entera. O por lo menos, de sus últimos diesiocho años.

Chuuya Nakahara, cumplió sus diesiocho años el veintinueve de abril, y el primero de enero del año siguiente, sería su selección. A sus diesiocho años, al igual que a todos los chicos y chicas de su edad, se le sería asignada su pareja para el resto de su vida, aquella con quien formaría una familia y envejecería.

Para algunas sociedades, era algo impensado, pero era el modo en que la suya había hallado la seguridad de compatibilidad entre sus miembros para asegurar así la durabilidad y el suceso en la crianza de las nuevas generaciones.

No era algo opcional, pero era el propósito mayor de hombres y mujeres.

Había llegado el día de su selección y había completado la totalidad de las pruebas de compatibilidad, así que solo restaba esperar el resultado y conocer a la afortunada chica que compartiría su vida con él.

No que le interesara, pero no tenía otra opción de todos modos.

O eso pensó.

—¡¿Cómo es que no me ha sido asignado nadie?!

El chico frente a él, probablemente un par de años mayor, lo miró casi tan desconcertado como él, incapaz de articular respuestas convincentes.

—No lo sé —chilló al ser tomado por el cuello de su camisa—, y-yo solo soy el encargado de informar las asignaciones. No sé porqué no has sido asignado a nadie. Por favor, me ahorcas.

Pero su respuesta, no lo convenció. ¡¿Cómo podía no haber sido asignado?!

Soltó al pobre chico con más brusquedad de la esperada, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Acomodó su ropa y prosiguió:

—Quiero hablar con tu superior.

—Señor, yo…

—¡Quiero hablar con tu superior!

—Asumo que esa sería yo —una voz pudo escucharse, y pronto una mujer de imponente presencia se le acercó—. ¿Chuuya Nakahara, verdad?

—Sí. Al fin —exclamó con molestia—. ¿Podrías decirle a este que me indique quien es mi pareja de una vez?

—Me temo que eso no será posible, usted no ha sido asignado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!

—Tranquilo, esto ya ha pasado con anterioridad. Pese a nuestros esfuerzos por el nacimiento igualitario de niñas y niños por año, a veces pasa lo que les pasó a ustedes dos.

—¿Dos?

—Dos —confirmó una voz a su espalda, y al voltear, se encontró con otro chico extrañamente vendado.

—Dazai Osamu, el otro chico que sobró —enunció la mujer, sin inmutarse por el horrendo término que había utilizado.

—¡¿Cómo es que sobramos los dos?! ¡¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?!

—Esperar al año próximo, claro, con la esperanza de que puedan ser asignados.

—¡¿Con la esperanza?! ¡¿Qué si no logramos ser asignados el año próximos?!

—Esperarán un año más, a menos claro, que quieran ser asignados juntos.

.

.

—518—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bungo stray dogs no pertenece, es propiedad de Kafka Asagiri.

 **Advertencias:** Posibles errores ortográficos y OOC.

 **Notas de Autora:** Este drabble y los drabbles siguientes, son el resultado de una prompt que me fue dada por **Kira Blake** : "You´re born into a society where relationships are decided by a seer. When your turn comes, you aren´t given a partner."

* * *

 **One way or another.**

Soukoku.

.

.

Chuuya no sabía que era peor, si no haber sido asignado en absoluto o la absurda sugerencia de aquella mujer. ¡Él no era objeto de descarte! no se conformaría con ser tratado como una sobra.

—¿Siempre eres tan intenso? —cuestionó una voz, y sorprendido dirigió su mirada al castaño al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Eh?

—Tú —señaló Dazai—, te ves muy alterado.

¿Alterado? ¿acaso él no lo estaba también? Los habían enviado a una habitación mientras los altos mandos deliberaban sobre su futuro, y aquel desperdicio de vendas le estaba diciendo que estaba tenso, tenía que estar bromeando.

—¿Acaso tú no? Podrían asignarnos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, casi con desinterés.

¿Acaso era un idiota? A cada minuto estaba más convencido de ello.

—No importa con quien nos asignen, de todos modos no tenemos libertad de escoger. Las relaciones deberían darse con quien escojas, con aquella persona con quien estarías dispuesto incluso a morir. Ay, un suicidio doble —finalizó casi en un suspiro.

Sí, definitivamente ese chico no estaba bien.

Antes, de poder responder, la misma mujer que los había atendido horas antes, ingresó.

—Chuuya Nakahara, Dazai Ozamu.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, a espera de una respuesta.

—Después de mucho discutirlo, hemos llegado a una decisión. Ustedes dos son a partir de este momento, una pareja asignada.

Silencio. Silencio hasta que frente a un indignado Chuuya, Dazai decidió largarse a reír.

¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¡Era su fin!

—Asumiendo que no tienen quejas al respecto —prosiguió la mujer—, sugiero que comiencen con los preparativos para su convivencia lo antes posible.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo es que he sido asignado a él?! ¡Tiene que haber otra solución!

—No la hay. Hemos verificado sus pruebas y son perfectamente compatibles.

—¡¿Compatibles?! ¡Esto es porque hemos sobrado!

—También —aceptó—, pero independientemente de eso son perfectamente compatibles. Además, la elección no es suya. Pediste ser asignado y ahora lo han sido, felicidades.

Dicho esto, la misteriosa mujer se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación, ignorando por completo las quejas del pelirrojo.

—Gritar no servirá de nada, ellos ganan, tú no —comentó el castaño, recibiendo con inmediatez y sorpresa, un puñetazo de su compañero.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Es tu futuro!

Pero el chico no respondió.

—¡¿Cómo puede no molestarte?!

Chuuya volvió a propiciar un golpe, pero esta vez no solo fue esquivado, sino que su mano fue atrapada por su compañero, quien sonrió.

—Lo único que sé, es que me molestaría ser un hombre golpeado por mi compañero el resto de mi vida —bromeó.

Y en ese momento Chuuya sintió algo de culpa, se estaba desquitando con aquel chico sin una verdadera razón.

Gustara o no gustara, había algo que no podía cambiar y eso era que tendría que aprender a convivir con él.

Menuda suerte la suya. Quizá, lo del suicidio no estuviera tan mal.

* * *

—¿Entonces?

—Ya han sido asignados, como indicó husted. Aunque, no estaban para nada felices, al menos no Nakahara.

—Muy bien —rió una anciana—, las cosas están saliendo justo como vi que sucederían.

.

.

—519—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


End file.
